Chaos improbable
by FangOfLightning
Summary: Tokyo ainsi que tout le reste du monde sont détruits et ne semble habité par aucun être vivant, pourtant une jeune femme de 25 ans, était lieutenant dans la police de Tokyo. Après le drame, aidée de quelque personnes, ils essayerons de trouver les responsables de ce chaos. Qui est donc le(a) personne responsable de tout ce chaos ? Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses..
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages de Mai Hime ne m'appartiennent pas é.è mais à Sunrise. Cette histoire vient de moi et mon cerveau. ;)

Chapitre 1 : Journée de routine

POV Natsuki

« Stop ! Hors de question spider ! Hurla notre héroïne aux cheveux bleutés en ayant écouter pendant plus de 2 heures dans la voiture avec Nao, sur Ha, Mai est si merveilleuse, blabla Je n'en peux plus ! »

Tout d'un coup la radio ce mit en marche fessant sursauter Natsuki qui entendit Nao rigolait dans son dos pour sa frayeur puis d'entendre une femme hurler dans la radio. Personne d'autre que leur chef Sugiura Midori peut se permettre de faire ça dans une radio national ! ( Si moi ! )

« Une explosion vient de retentir dans un restaurant chic français dans la grande avenue, toutes les voitures de patrouilles à proximité doivent si rendre et MAINTENANT ! »

Nao prend tout de suite après cette annonce en décrochant la radio avant de hurler contre Midori de leurs avoir péter les oreilles.( Les nôtres aussi ) Notre chère lieutenant ne se préoccupant aucunement de sa coéquipière, donna un violant coup de freins puis fit tourner la voiture dans l'autre fil en la fessant déraper dans un bruit sourd et désagréable avant de foncer vers le restaurant concerné Chez le soleil de minuit .

Une des propriétés, d'une des familles les plus influentes de Tokyo : Fujino, ce nom je m'en souviendrai toujours.

 _Flash-back_

 _Natsuki était âgé de 13 ans, une jeune fille pleine d'énergie, sa mère Saeko l'avait amener dans une de ses importantes réunions ne voulant pas la laisser seule depuis l'accident avec son mari Yoru._

 _Sa mère l'a laissa se promener dans le bâtiment immense des Fujino, lieu de la réunion, en courant et escaladant le dos de quelque vigile qui pour quelque la poursuivirent et d'autre rigolaient à gorge déployer face à la petite fille._

 _En ne regardant pas devant elle, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba sur cette personne, en regardant de plus près, elle put voir une fille se retenant de pleurer face au choc de la bousculade._

 _« E-Excuse moi.. » Dit Natsuki mal à l'aise en se relevant et relevant la fille en tirant sur son bras, n'ayant aucune expérience social que ce soit l'amitié ou une amour de jeune fille._

 _« Ce n'ait rien » Dit la jeune fille en lui souriant de toute ces dents en n'ayant aucune trace de larmes._

 _« Mon nom est Shizuru Fujino » Dit-elle en fessant une référence que seul les nobles de grande famille font. Notre héroïne fut surprise et rougit d'un coup avant de bafouiller puis de laisser tomber en soupirant. La mère de la jeune Natsuki la rejoignit et elles partirent, notre jeune louve regarda une dernière fois Shizuru avant que la vue ne lui permette plus de la voir._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Revenant de son souvenir, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient déjà arrivée devant leurs missions. Toujours rester concentré, évaluer la situation, ne rient faire de brusque, et surtout sauvé toute les victimes et otages.

Notre Nastuki se dirige vers Midori quand quelque chose la stoppa en chemin en voyant du coin de l'œil une lumière, bougeant dans plusieurs sens. Un otage ! Les ravisseurs se retrouvent être deux jeunes hommes voulant de l'argent, pour certains de leur traitement avec leurs dealers, si jeune est déjà complètement accro, Natsuki lança un long soupir désespérer. Puis fessant le tour du restaurant et d'apercevoir une bouche d'aération vers la boutique, elle fit signe à Nao en souriant satisfaite de sa trouvaille.

« Nao, j'ai trouvée un moyen de rentrer autre que le devant du resto, occupe toi de la négociation avec un des jeunes et je rentrerai la dedans pour trouver les otages. Et n'oublie pas dés que je te fais le cri, tu chope le petit. » Natsuki monta sur la poubelle et défonça l'entré de l'aération puis d'y entrer, elle entendit derrière elle, spider lui confirmer.

« Aucun problème, toujours les bonnes veilles méthodes, CHIOT » Dit-elle en appuyant les derniers mots avec un sourire démoniaque à cause du plan.

Le lieutenant Chiot ( Heu, Natsuki * sourire forcée en voyant le chiot derrière elle avec un regard meurtrier*) avança avec lenteur en ne fessant pas ou presque pas de bruit en se traînant dans l'aération , puis voyant les cuisines mais absolument personnes ne s'y trouve, elle continua jusqu'au centre du resto en voyant cinq otages au sol, tous attaché et près d'eux le deuxième ravisseur tenant un simple pistolet : un colt 45 dans ces mains tremblantes et pleines de sueurs.

Je n'ai personne qui tienne à moi, mon métier est risquée mais je peux sauver tellement de personnes innocentes. J'aime ce boulot pour ça et l'action, l'adrénaline de savoir si on va mourir dans cette mission ou pas, enfin bref reprenons notre sauvetage !

Notre héroïne, fixait Spider en retirant tout doucement la sortie de l'aération, chose faite, un aboiement de chien ce fit entendre de nulle part si de Natsuki puisque leurs cris est un aboiement. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à paniquer encore plus tandis que la bleutée sortie de là dedans brusquement en sautant sur le ravisseur le plus proche d'elle alors que Spider ce charge de l'autre en les plaquant tout deux au seules et passant les menottes en se souriant toutes les deux puis fessant un high five de victoire.

Les otages furent libérer et un soupir de soulagement sorti d'entre les lèvres de Chiot en étant rassuré de savoir que Shizuru n'était pas à l'intérieur, son cœur se senti beaucoup plus léger.

Et une notre journée mouvementé mais accomplit, elle salua par la suite ces collègues rapidement avant de rentrer chez elle, en ayant au préalable déposer la voiture de fonction au poste avec Yuuki alias Spider et de prendre sa fidèle Ducati jusqu'à chez elle, où elle s'attabla de tout son long dans son canapé.

Chapitre accomplit ! En espérant qu'il vous ai plus. Je vais retourner voir Natsuki et Shizuru avec Aldra et Camilla même si j'ai peur é.è elles me laissent jamais le choix x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 remis à jour + corrigés quelques fautes + changer quelque sens de phrases ,)**

 **A part ça c'est toujours, le même chapitre 2 ^^**

 **Chaos Improbable 2**

* * *

 **POV Shizuru**

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Reito ? Dit Shizuru en fixant son frère d'un regard froid mais reflètent de l'incompréhension à chaque conflits entre eux.

Depuis déjà cinq années, Shizuru et Reito sont en conflits, le jeune garçon ayant eu le courage de s'opposer à sa sœur, ne pouvant plus réprimer sa jalousie grandissante, de voir sa sœur être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, de leurs parents, leurs ami(e)s,même ces prétendantes / petites amies ne parlaient que de sa chère sœur exprimant toutes leurs admirations pour certaines tandis que d'autre ne l'utilisait que pour pouvoir voir leur idole ou fantasme réellement !

Reito n'habitant plus chez leur père mais dans un appartement miteux avec des hommes ne voulant rien faire de leurs vies, ce petit enfant pensant qu'être issus d'une famille riche et noble lui permettrait de tout obtenir mais la réalité est affreusement cruelle.

\- De ne plus t'approcher de ma promise ! Je vois bien votre rapprochement ! Hurla t-il sa voix remplit d'une haine que Shizuru n'avait encore jamais vue venir de chez lui.

\- Ara, dois-je te redire que Mai est la chef cuisinière de notre tour, comment veut tu que je ne la côtoie pas ? Et c'est une très bonne amie. Répondit la jeune femme en essayant de rester d'un calme plat et sérieux, commençant doucement à ressentir une certaine peur en voyant le regard qu'elle connait depuis toute petite devenir si effrayant.

Avant même que Shizuru ne puisse dire autre chose, son frère avait quelque chose d'effrayant en lui, quelque chose qu'elle ne se douterait jamais, une colère immense plus que les autres fois, quelque chose l'avait déclenchée, mais quoi ?  
Reito quand à lui émit un sourire des plus terrifiants en poussant Shizuru contre un meuble de leurs salons, la détentrice du kyoto-ben eu le souffle coupé face au choc, son frère lui asséna un coup de poing dans son visage lui ouvrant une artère avec la puissance de son coup. Shizuru reprit ces esprits et ces entraînements au corps à corps, son corps réagissent seule contre son agresseur, elle prit le bras de son adversaire et lui fit une clé de bras en le plaquant par la suite avec violence au sol.

\- Quoi que tu face, je gagnerai cette fois, ton corps sera la preuve de ma victoire ma sœur, prépare toi pour une nouvelle aire, un monde encore meilleure et diriger par moi et l'organisation Se... Crachant ces paroles comme du venin avant de ce taire d'un coup en fixant sa sœur.

Il compris sa faute d'avoir failli dévoiler une information aussi importante à son ennemie principale .

\- Mais de quoi tu parle Reito ? Qu'elle organisation et surtout de qu'elle nouvelle aire ?! Son ton s'étant augmenter d'un octet en essayant de faire parler cette homme qu'elle ne considère plus comme un frère mais ne pouvant tout de même pas se résoudre à le frappée malgré son envie dévorante.

Son petit frère Reito, ne répondit pas en la poussant violemment de au dessus de lui en s'étant redresser et près à partir, ce qu'il fit rapidement en ce sentant étrangement triste mais il se ressaisit en fuyant vers la ville.

\- Mais enfin de quoi parle tu Reito ? Murmura la châtaigne en se frottant le visage d'incompréhension, son masque de froideur étant partie face au choc et le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau seule.

Shizuru était perdu dans ces pensées en tournant en rond dans le salon tout en se frottant la joue qui commençait à enfler. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois violemment mais pour dévoiler son père ainsi que Mai, sa chef cuisinière et bonne amie, puis Yukino, sa fidèle et talentueuse secrétaire suivit de près de Haruka, sa garde du corps personnel qu'elle adore taquiner sur Yukino mais qui aujourd'hui avait dû aller voir son père à l'hôpital, qui fermer la marche.

\- Shizuru !? Mais que c'est il passer ici ? Et toi ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blessure ?! Cria t-il en se rapprochant de sa seule fille afin de lui prendre la main, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude forte.

\- Ce n'est rien père, je me suis seulement cogner après avoir glisser contre le meuble. Dit calmement Shizuru en serrant la main de son paternel en souriant pleine de sincérité, voilée sur son visage, ne pouvant iniquité son père davantage.

\- Monsieur Fujino ?! Dit la voix derrière eux, Haruka le fixant d'un regard sérieux mais enfermant une profonde tristesse. Le vielle homme se tourna vers sa fille en hochant la tête avant de pousser sa fille vers ces amies.

\- Part dans le bunker tout de suite avec tes amies, j'arriverai dans peut de temps pour être avec vous. Et je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, va juste dans le bunker, elles t'expliqueront. Dit il la voix quelque peut tremblante d'anticipation en fixant sa fille longuement.

\- Père !? Quoi !? Hurla t-elle ayant un réelle mauvais pressentiment en le fixant, le regard de son père étant de l'inquiétude encore plus forte que il y a quelque minutes. Mais fessant confiance à son père, elle ne fit que hocher la tête.

Son père la fixait d'un regard intense en émotion alors que Shizuru guidaient les filles jusqu'au bureau de son père puis elle tira un livre d'une des bibliothèques de la pièce qui fit coulisser une trappe sous le bureau de son paternel. La châtaigne descendit en dernière dans la trappe puis en marchant le long d'un tunnel, elles furent arrêter par une grande porte de haute sécurité, Shizuru posa son doigt sur l'empreinte digital et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Le bunker est un lieu vraiment grand, pouvant accueillir au moins 8 personnes en même temps, les ressources présentent également .

Shizuru et ses amies s'asseyaient dans un des fauteuils quand le bruit d'une arme à feu ce fit entendre dans l'une des caméras de la maison, les télés étant dans le bunker, Shizuru accourut en cherchant la bonne camera, son père étendue au sol venait de se faire tuer par 2 hommes armées et cagoulée portant un insigne en forme de Colombe. Elle entendit une voix.

\- La mission est terminée patron, Monsieur Viola Anata est mort mais sa fille Viola Shizuru n'est pas ici. Q-Quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de nous ?! Comment va t-on s'en sortir de votre foutue projet Exastus ! L'homme tremblait fortement ainsi que son camarade avant qu'ils ne partent en courant en hurlant de terreur.

Elle se mit à trembler en se laissant traîner au sol en retenant difficilement même beaucoup trop ces larmes mais ne pouvant pas les lâcher maintenant pas avant de retrouver ces hommes pour leurs crimes ainsi que les acteurs du projet Exastus ! Mai, Yukino et Haruka avaient rejoins Shizuru en la soutenant et essayant de la réconforter, ne pouvant pas tout de suite révélé la vérité.

D'un coup brusque un violant tremblement de Terre ce fit entendre, n'ayant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, toutes les lumières furent couper face à l'impact puis plus rien, la salle dans le noir totale. Juste avant pourtant leurs évanouissement une puissante lumière mélangeait de violet, d'orange et de vert avait enveloppé la pièce entière.

* * *

 ** _ **POV Natsuki**_**

Après l'événement du restaurant notre Natsuki était rentrer chez elle. Le lendemain, un de ses jours de congé, elle fixait le plafond allonger comme une larve sur son canapé, un silence de mort régnant dans son salon.

\- Shizuru.. Murmura t-elle en frôlant ces lèvres, envieuse.

Le jeune chiot se redressa d'un coup puis se donna une légère claque sur ses joues, déjà rouge d'avoir penser à cette femme qu'elle peut voir sur sa télé lorsque les informations lui permettent. Ses yeux cramoisis, qui l'ont marquée plus petite, que désormais elle saurait la reconnaître partout.

Natsuki se leva de son douillet canapé en voyant l'heure « 12h00 », Spider va encore la soûler pour être en retard. Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements propre et décontractée vu qu'elle porte toujours son uniforme de police suite à sa fatigue d'hier.

Le lieutenant sorti de chez elle, en enfourchant sa précieuse Ducati ayant déjà mis son casque. Sur la route, elle slaloma entre les nombreuses voitures pour s'arrêter devant un appartement, il est plutôt simple : de couleur blanche et assez imposant quand on y réfléchie.

Nao débarqua et donna une tape sur la bras de Chiot en voyant qu'elle était dans la lune.

\- Heureuse de te revoir Chiot ! Hurla la jeune femme d'un ton remplie d'amusement et ces yeux reflètent de la malice.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête, Spider ! Pourquoi tu m'a frappée ? Hurla t-elle à son tour en ce tournant rapidement vers Nao en grognant.

\- Hum... Comme ça ! Nao ignora royalement le regard de tueur que la lieutenant lui lancer préférant prendre le bouquin que Natsuki lui tendait puis elle s'asseya derrière la jeune femme sur sa moto.

\- Tu te fous de moi, je ne..

\- Bon, on y va ? Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole fessant grogner de nouveau la jeune femme devant elle. Un immense sourire vainqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres déjà amusée.

Le lieutenant donna un casque à Spider en grognant encore suite à leurs discussions. Elle laissa le moteur de sa Ducati, gronder dans l'air avant de démarrer au quart de tour direction l'hôpital afin de voir leur grand mère. Ha, oui ! Vous êtes surpris ? Nao et Natsuki sont cousines mais elles se garde bien de le dire et quand les gens le savent, les deux cousines aiment beaucoup se foutre de leurs gueules.

L'hôpital est classique, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, et leur grand mère n'aime vraiment pas ce genre d'endroit tout comme Natsuki alors que Nao est heureuse de pouvoir, je cite : « Il y a plein de beau mecs dans les hôpitaux, on s'amuseraient si tu venais souvent Chiot ». Elles marchent d'un pas rapide, connaissant déjà depuis tout ce temps la chambre de Erika, préférant l'appeler par son prénom, ce que Erika à tout de suite accepter.

\- Erika ! Tes adorables petites filles sont là ! Hurla une Nao, totalement enjouée en voyant leur grand mère.

\- Nao ! Ne cris pas comme ça ! Hurla à son tour Natsuki en fixant Nao de façon à montrer son désaccord à sa pratique vocale.

Étant dans la chambre, les cousines se jetèrent des regards de défi à chacune quand un rire provient de devant elles, Erika n'avait pas pu, retenir son rire en voyant ces deux petites filles se chamaillait.

\- Vous êtes toujours les mêmes, même en ayant vieillie. Natsuki, Nao. Dit-elle d'un ton calme et posée en fixant les deux protagonistes d'un regard heureux.

\- Pas du tout ! Pas vrai Chiot, on est mature ! Hurla Nao en regardent Natsuki avec espoir qu'elle valide ça réponse !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, je suis mature, merci Spider. Dit-elle en un sourire moqueur et de victoire.

Nao ce renfrogna en fixant Chiot suite à sa blague, qui n'est pas drôle ! _**(**_ _ _ **L'auteur étant du même avis que Nao, ce prit un poing dans l'épaule de la part de Natsuki qui la fixait avec un regard noire. )**__

« 16h00 » Nao et Natsuki resteront jusqu'à 18h00 comme toutes les fois où elles viennent rendre visite à l'hôpital afin de voir leurs grand mère. Le jeune chiot avait pris ses écouteurs, écoutant une de ces chansons qui lui font directement penser à Shizuru. Erika lisait tranquillement le livre qu'elles avaient rapporter tandis que Nao restait près de la porte-fenêtre afin de mater tout homme passant devant et en commentant pour elle toute seule. _(_ _ _ **Elle est devenue folle, je pense pour parler seule, mais ne le dit pas, hein ?!)**__

« Non j'n'ais pas oublié tous ces talons carrés  
Ces filles au beau fessier qui firent fureur cet été »

« Je rêve de bas résille, de filles qu'on déshabille  
Qui glappent et s'égosillent »

Natsuki tapota du pied ainsi que sa main sur sa cuisse en mimant les paroles. Un violant vent se déchaîna dehors, ayant même brisé la fenêtre de la chambre, des cris se firent entendre dans l'hôpital.

« Et déjà mes yeux brillent devant une photo de...  
Oh Shizuru que je mate à la main »

« J'ai déjà des remords car je pense  
A des ventre à ventre  
A des corps à corps, à du va-et-vient  
Encore, encore  
Oh Shizuru, je pense à toi  
J'ai les dessous mouillés  
Je dois me réveiller »

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ! Natsuki ?! Hurla complètement paniquée Nao en regardant rapidement entre la porte-fenêtre et la seule fenêtre de la chambre, se frottant le bras fortement dû au stresse actuelle de l'événement.

\- Comment je pourrais savoir Nao ! Cria Natsuki au bord de la panique à son tour. S'étant relevée rapidement, un des écouteurs restaient dans l'oreille du chiot.

Natsuki et Nao s'approcher de Erika en l'aidant à s'asseoir au sol avec elles quand un violent tremblement de Terre ce fit, elles paniquaient en se serrant toutes ensembles, même Chiot.

« Sur le petit écran, j'm'imagine avec Shizuru  
Sa bouche fiévreuse, nos étreintes ravageuses  
Sa langue brulante et son corps excité  
Sa voix haletante bordée d'obsénité »

Le tremblement se fit encore plus violent, elles fermèrent les yeux d'appréhensions. Natsuki tout comme Nao ressentirent, une douce chaleur se propager en elles, juste avant de fermer les yeux et de perdre connaissance, une forte lueur Rouge et Bleue envahirent l'espace, présentent lors du drame ou plutôt leurs délivrances.

 ** _ **Dans un endroit éloigné avant le commencement du tremblement de Terre.**_**

\- Dr Yoru! Que ce passe t-il ? Tout les boutons de la machine sont allumées !

La propriétaire de la voix, une femme regarder les boutons complètement paniquée, de cette machine remplit d'un gaz vert, ce fessant appeler Exastus, quand soudainement l'alarme du labo souterrain ce mit à retentir comprenant rapidement que cette machine est un danger, elle tire la blouse de l'homme, ce nommant Yoru afin d'évacuer vers la salle ou bunker complètement sécuriser. La femme pensa alors à ça précieuse fille, dont elle ne connaît absolument pas sa localisation renforçant son stresse et sa panique.

* * *

Et préparer vous à recevoir un SwanQueen dans pas longtemps, qui se forme en un grand Os *^*


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Improbable 3

* * *

 _ **POV Shizuru**_

 **Plusieurs heures se sont écoulés depuis le tremblement**

Un léger grognement se fit entendre dans le bunker de la famille Viola, une jeune femme que nous connaissons bien ce redressa en frottant ces cheveux puis ces vêtements, des cheveux mi-long bruns, des yeux rouges cramoisis et portant une tenue des plus professionnelle. La lumière l'avait éblouie étant revenu, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Shizuru regardait autour d'elle en se souvent petit à petit des événements mais ne pouvant pas pleurer.. Enfin pas tout de suite..

La seule montre qu'elle porte depuis toute petite venait d'être brisée, l'aiguille s'étant arrêter à 19h00.

La brune se retourna afin de fixer ces amies toujours au sol et évanouie ou plutôt endormi depuis le temps, elle leurs donna une légère baffe sauf pour Haruka qui en reçue une beaucoup plus forte. Shizuru se retenant de rire malgré la perte de son père, heureusement que ces amies sont là, puis elle fixa la jeune femme se réveiller en sursaut, sautant sur ces pieds pour être rapidement debout.

\- ça va pas Shizuru ?! Cria Haruka complètement agacer sachant pertinemment que la seule personne capable de la gifler comme cela, n'est autre sue cette démone de Shizuru.

\- Ara, je n'ai pas envie de parler de comment je vais et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Haruka. La châtaigne répondit du tac au tac à l'accusation en remettant ces cheveux en place

\- Elle se fout de moi ? Hurla la jeune femme en s'approchant de façon menaçante et posant son doigt sur le torse de son adversaire.

\- Haruka calme toi ! Yukino s'était vite rapprocher de sa meilleure ami, tirant Haruka vers elle afin de la calmer un peu et de l'éloigner de la brune même si elle sait que ce n'est que pour que s'amuser que Shizuru embête la blonde.

\- Les filles.. Vous devriez venir voir ça ! La voix de Mai venait de surprendre tout le monde alors qu'elles se rapprochent afin de fixer la seule caméra ayant survécu au tremblement..

Pour voir la maison complètement détruite ou en partie ainsi que la ville, personne ne traîne dans les rues.. Une ville fantôme..

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas très bon pour nous ça ? Dit Haruka en se frottant la main en fixant la camera.

Shizuru ne répondit pas en serrant les dents, se sentant impuissante face à ça.. Elle se dirigea d'un pas presser vers la porte de sécurité, puis déposa son doigt sur le digital qui ouvrit la porte lentement. Les filles suivirent la châtaigne peut certaine mais ayant confiance au jugement de leur patronne et amie.

Après avoir marcher dans le tunnel, elles se trouvèrent dans le bureau de MrViola absolument ravagé par le tremblement, leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse, Mai et Yukino lâchèrent un cris horrifiée en voyant beaucoup plus loin d'elles, plusieurs cadavres enfin des squelettes plus exactement comme si ils marchaient, comme si le temps c'était arrêter autour d'elles.

Shizuru ne broncha pas même si cette vue la dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose, mais elle ne peut pas mettre encore plus de peur à ces amies si montre un signe de peur à son tour.

Haruka serrait ces mains en reniflant dans un bruit sourd comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer en fixant les corps sans vies.

\- Partons d'ici... Et allons en ville voir si il y a des survivants.. dit Shizuru en marchant d'un pas déterminer, Haruka, Yukino et Mai se regardèrent surprises avant de courir rejoindre la jeune femme .

Mai tout en marchant derrière Shizuru, elle pensait à sa veille amie une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit, espérant qu'elle est survécus à tout ce désastre et surtout comment tout cela à put arriver, si soudainement ?

Shizuru ne pensait à rien ou en tout cas nous ne pouvons pas le savoir, puisqu'elle ne nous dit absolument rien.

Lorsque la voiture arrive près de la ville Tokyo, elles durent ce garer car l'entrée ici est complètement effondrée, la voiture caché dans des buissons, les jeunes femmes marchèrent près de l'effondrement et une légère faille était visible. Shizuru ne pouvant pas reculer devant ça et maintenant, décida de passer en première, le passage était étroit, des pierres légères ainsi que de la poussière tombait parfois quand la châtaigne frôlait un des murs en pierre. Mai et Yukino passèrent juste après absolument pas à l'aise d'être coincées entre des murs instable puis Haruka passa quand elle réussit à atteindre ces amies, la faille s'effondra légèrement lui donnant un frisson d'effroi en pensant qu'elle aurait put y rester.

\- Tokyo nous voici ! Nous allons découvrir comment ce drame à put exister et qu'elle lien à le Exastus avec tous ainsi que leur créateurs... Dit Shizuru en un regardant déterminer, ces amies près d'elle et toutes prêtes pour cette aventure de folie contre les Colombes ! (Créateurs de l'Exastus)

* * *

 ** _POV Natsuki_**

 **Plusieurs heures se sont écoulés depuis le tremblement**

\- Ma tête ! Dis Natsuki en se frottant le crâne et tirant une grimace de douleur en se redressant grâce au lit près d'elle. Reprenant ces esprits petits à petits, elle fixa sa Erika et Nao allant toute les deux bien, ce qui la rassura.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Murmura la jeune femme en tentant de réveiller les deux femmes au sol.

Erika fut la première à ce réveiller en frottant ces cheveux puis ce levant aider évidemment par Natsuki puis le lieutenant s'occupa de Nao , la soulevant avec force puis la secouant doucement mais devenant de plus en plus violente en voyant la non réaction de sa cousine, d'un coup Nao avait envoyée un poing dans la figure de Chiot qui se frottait le visage en grognant mécontente.

\- Oups ! Dit Nao en se retenant de rire en voyant la mine de Natsuki, en comprenant très bien, qu'elle lui avait foutu un de ses poings dans sa face.

\- Le tremblement, il n'y est plus.. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? La voix d'Erika les fessant tournées la tête vers elle, pouvant voir toute son inquiétude face aux événements.

\- Nous ne savons pas Erika.. Mais j'ai ressenti, une étrange aura, comme si elle no...

\- Nous protéger... Répondit Natsuki, coupant la parole de Spider en fixant sa cousine aussi surprise qu'elle, qu'elles ressentent la même chose.

Elles froncèrent les sourcils en entendant des bruits de pas pressés vers l'extérieur, Nao s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre en voyant plusieurs personnes courir, alors que un des agents de sécurité de l'hôpital emmenait de force en s'écartant bien loin de cette chose.. Un animal ? Quelque chose hideux et entourait d'une sorte de brouillard noir autour de lui..

Natsuki avait observer la scène surprise avant de se retenir de crier en reconnaissant cette aura..

\- Non.. Impossible.. Seules deux personnes avaient put créer ces choses... Père, Mère.. Murmura Natsuki en replaçant plusieurs fois ces cheveux en continuant malgré son mal à l'aise apparent à fixai l'animal.

Puis sans crier gars, la chose ressemblant à un chat se tourna vers Nao et la jeune femme , les fixant de ces yeux orangers avant de disparaître laissant un long frisson d'effroi et d'horreur aux jeunes femmes.

\- T-Tu viens de voir la même chose que moi ? Rassure moi Natsuki en me disant que je ne suis pas folle en m'affirmant que cette chose nous aient fixer dans les yeux ? Dit Nao en se tournant vers sa cousine ayant la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard ! Partons d'ici est rapidement ! Cria presque la jeune femme, en prenant toutes leurs affaires puis emmenant sa grand mère et sa cousine vers l'extérieur d'un pas presser.

Notre lieutenant lâchant un grognement de mécontentement en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre sa moto, vue qu'elles sont trois. Réfléchissant rapidement Natsuki aperçue un magasins juste en face d'elles.

\- Allons là bas et trouvons de quoi nous faire survivre pour un temps.. Dit Chiot en désignant le magasins du doigt, soutenant sa grand mère à l'aide de son autre bras.

Fessons attention.. Lors des chaos les plus importants, les hommes deviennent fous. Dit Erika d'une façon étrangement calme, surprenant ces deux petites filles mais elles ne dirent rien en continuant leurs marchent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent arriver, au magasin, les jeunes femmes sortirent leurs armes de leurs fourreaux en retirant la sécurité de ceux ci puis surveillant les lieux, leurs visages reflétant toutes leurs concentrations.  
En fouillant dans quelques rayons, Nao avait pu trouver facilement deux sacs assez grand pour tout transporter. Se trouvant ensuite dans le rayons boîtes de conserves, Natsuki et Nao surveillaient chacun des côtés en prenant de coin se nourrir tandis que Erika se trouvait au milieux.

Puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement, surprenant les jeunes femmes qui se tournèrent vers leur grand mère ayant aiguiser leurs sens mais semblant encore plus développées depuis le tremblement, une immense ombre noire se dressent devant elles, et emportant Erika comme un violant tourbions. Nao tira par réflexe dans l'ombre noire mais la balle ne fit rien, rebondissant vers Spider qui ce l'a prit dans la bras, fixant impuissante la vielle femme se faire emporter.

Natsuki hurla d'un son strident en fixant l'endroit où se trouvait cette chose, un regard remplie de haine et d'une lueur de meurtre.

Nous nous séparons pas, et nous trouverons notre grand mère ! Lève toi, Nao ! Maintenant ! Le ton de la voix de la jeune femme avait augmenter d'un octave, montrant toute sa colère.

Nao ne dit rien en se levant d'un air tout aussi déterminée que sa cousine. Comme si leurs côtés animal avait pris leurs places.

 _ **Tandis que dans le labo gardait secret, la panique avait envahit le labo, eux n'ayant aucunement était touché face aux co**_ _ **nstructions de l'organisation.**_


End file.
